Every Snape Needs a Plutonean Wish
by annelovesanimals
Summary: A princess from another planet decides to try her luck with Earth. Draco is given a great friend. Doesn't stay sci-fi for long. Dumbledore is revealed for what he truly is. OotP Spoilers. RR
1. The Adventure Begins

Queen of Ice  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mother, you can't truly expect me to stay here forever, can you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Of course I can. You're our Princess. Where do you think you would go? Venus? Mars? Earth?" Her mother asked somberly.  
  
"Where else but Earth? It has wonders that the people of Pluto never dreamed of! Maybe I could even find a suitable Vampire to stay with." The Princess replied.  
  
"You aren't serious are you?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Very well, off with you. But you'll be back." The mother stated.  
  
A mumbled, "That's what you think," the Princess said, "Thank you with all my heart mother, Queen and Dark Mistress of Pluto."  
  
"Be gone with you now, so you can come all the sooner back to us. Your people need you." The Queen said, obviously dismissing the girl without thought.  
  
A tall, elegant girl walked out with the gait of a human, though she was far from human. As she walked her slender, pointed ears began to shrink and to round off, her slanted eyes leveling, her height shrinking, and her sharp features edging back. By the time the girl stepped out of the Ice Palace, she was unquestionably human.  
  
-  
  
In an open prairie two smooth-skinned creatures were battling. In the midst of the fight, a slim girl in her late teens, early twenties stepped between the two creatures. A look of bizarre astonishment crossed the girl's face as she saw where she had arrived. By this time the creatures had stopped they battle to look at the intruder. With a single look from the girl the creatures crawled away, their long tales between their legs.  
  
The only sound that could be heard was the girl saying, "Hmmm, I don't think this is where I wanted."  
  
Then there was a flash of lavender light, and all was left was a thin shell of purple ice.  
  
-  
  
In a land covered only in ice, dominated by huge mammals, a young girl not of that time appeared out of nowhere, bemused and confused. Near her hunters were attempting to trap a mammoth creature covered in coarse hair. The girl, apprehensive at first, made up her mind to intervene.  
  
"Sorry guys, no dinner today." With a quick swish of her hand the hunters were lifted twenty feet off the ground with the weapons far beneath them, giving the mammoth creature time to leave the hunters for good.  
  
With a flash of quick, lavender light, the girl disappeared leaving the hunters bewildered as to how to get down. Within thirty seconds, their thoughts were answered when they suddenly hit the ground, breaking their beloved spears.  
  
-  
  
The prince watched as the whipping boy paid for his own disturbing actions. He had ran out of the well protected castle into the streets of Birmingham, knowing that upon his return the beloved whipping boy would pay.  
  
While he was watching, however, a girl appeared out of nowhere, at first dismissive, then slowly anger showing on her face. The girl lifted her hand, causing the whip to fly from the punisher's hand and into the air. It then, as if by instinct, began to whip the young prince. He immediately began to cry.  
  
"That'll teach you to punish undeserving people."  
  
Turning to the injured boy she asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good, then I suggest you get away from here."  
  
Upon hearing the boy leave, she turned around, raised her hand and motioned for the whip to stop its torture.  
  
Then, with a flash of lavender light, she was gone. All that remained was that same purple ice.  
  
-  
  
In a dark alley emerged a girl, looking lost but not at all frightened. She wandered around aimlessly, looking for something one normally could not see. There was a quick blur ahead of her, and she smiled, knowing she had finally arrived to her destined place.  
  
"Finally. Time travel sure isn't what it cracked up to be."  
  
Turning, she headed to the nearest Inn she could find. There she would style herself up in this new time. Then her adventure would begin. 


	2. Things Brought Together

Chapter Two

"Madame, welcome to the L'auberge de Confort. Is there anything I can help you with?" The Innkeeper asked.

"Oui. I need some clothes of this age. And a room. A very private room. Money is not a problem." The girl asked with an accent to her French.

"Very well, right this way." He said, bowing in the direction of her room.

-

Later in her room.

"Hmm. Now where to find this vampire of mine." She thought to herself. She wasn't sure of her surroundings, but knew she had to venture out sometime. Then an idea came to her.

"Why track him when I can wait for him to come to me." Her plan decided, she set out to fit herself into this time.

-

"Admore, what were you thinking. Someone could have spotted you." An exasperated vampire, Chasseur, exclaimed.

"So you say, but I have yet to meet any living thing in this world that could actually see me." Admore answered in a smooth voice.

"That girl, in the alley, she noticed something."

"Really? Isn't that astounding?"

"Absolument. Find her, kill her, then come back to me, mon Amour." Chasseur ordered in a calm voice.

"Very well, my Master." Admore quickly slipped out the door, on a journey for his new victim.

-

"Thank you, monsieur." The girl said, in a dismissive voice.

"My lady, if I may ask, what is your name?" The Innkeeper asked timidly.

"My name? Icelle. Yes, Icelle." Then with a nod, she walked briskly into her room and closed the door.

"An odd woman, a very odd woman." The man murmured as he walked away.

-

The vampire stood in the shadows, watching his prey closely. A headstrong young lady who seemed keen on something. At first she was frowning, then a smile crawled unto her face. She turned toward him, and then spoke aloud.

"Monsieur, you can come out now. I see you in the shadows. I have traveled long and hard to find you, and instead you have found me. Well done, monsieur, well done." She said, smirking all the while.

Stepping out of the shadows, he said, "So you can see me? Amazing you are the first human to have seen me without my wanting."

"Really? And what makes you think I'm human? Oh, never mind that. You're here now and that's all that matters." She said, as if it was the most normal of all conversations.

"What do you want of me?" He asked, ready now to escape if push cam to shove.

"You're a vampire, am I correct?" He nodded. "Good. Then you'll be perfect. I need you to start a bloodline." She stated.

"A bloodline? Of vampires?" He asked, not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"No no no. Of wizards!" Icelle exclaimed.

"Wizards. Those blimey gits who use sticks as weapons. Not quite possible." Admore said firmly.

"Yes it is. You'll go out and find a lovely woman with dark hair and pale skin, to match you. She will be a wizard of course. You'll marry and have children. And you'll take the surname Snape. Understood?" She asked, though in actuality not wanting an answer.

"In case you have forgotten, or didn't know, vampires can't reproduce. Plus, these wizards, as you call them, have hunted us down for centuries." Admore pleaded.

"It seems that I'm almost too late then. However, it'll all pan out. First point taken, and that is why I have this." She stated, holding up a clear vile with a purplish liquid in it. "It will allow you to reproduce." "Secondly, she'll accept you."

"How?"

"Because you'll woo her with your charms. What could a woman do but love you?"

"Why should I do all this? Creating a new blood line and such in the Wizarding World." Admore asked inquisitively.

"Why? Because in the future one of your descendants will help in a major world affair. More precisely, a war in the Wizarding world. Now listen closely, you're first descendant will team up with three others to create a Wizard school. It shall be called Hogwarts. His animal will be a snake, so make sure you give him an environment with plenty. When he is in need they will be the only things able to save him."

"Why me? And why are you helping this world?" Admore asked.

"You because you are a very strong vampire. It also helps that you can walk in the day time." She stopped to look at him. Seeing that he understood, she continued. "My reasons for helping are personal. A family member of mine has great ties to this world. In fact, he started it. But it has been foreseen where I'm from that a great war will destroy his people and only one person will be able to stop him. In the great vision I was able to see, however, this person was not created. Therefore it is my job to create him."

"I understand. But do you actually think I'll do what's asked of me?" He asked Icelle.

"I believe you will, because it's the only way for you to get away from Chasseur." Seeing the shocked looked on his face, she knew she had him. She continued with her instructions. "Leave France and go to Ireland. There you'll find that your love waits. Until the next time, au revoir." With a flash of lavender light, Icelle was gone, leaving only a thin layer of lightly colored ice.

Shaking his head, Admore glided off, determined to do as he was told.

-

"Mother, I'm back." The young woman said entering the Ice Palace, her form returning back to normal from all her traveling.

"About time isn't it?" Her mother, the Queen asked, impatiently.

"It wasn't exactly easy to find him you know." The Princess answered, annoyed.

The Queen sat down with a sigh then turned toward her daughter. "Icelle, I truly don't understand why you did this for Merlin. He is quite powerful enough to take care of his own descendants."

"I know that mother, but he's still my uncle. Anyway, it helped me to realize something." Icelle added in slyly.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked.

"That I'm leaving."

"What! Again. Now this is just insane daughter. You have responsibilities as Princess. You can't just drop them to go frolicking with humans. Yes, it might be fun at first, but you'll tire of them. You'll see. They die you know. And rather soon. They only live to be about a hundred or so. Such a waste of time if you ask me. You'll get attached, then they will die, then you'll cry, and then the process will start all over again." The mother pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going. I want to see the life if those like Merlin. Like daddy." The girl stated.

"Your father might be human, but he's not an Earthling. You know that. He was raised by Aphrodite on Venus. It makes a difference. It won't be the same. You'll be hunted. They won't understand what you are."

"That makes no matter to me mother, I'll make do. Anyways, I'll go as a human. Live like a human. I won't let them know who I am. Merlin will help me. I'll be introduced as his niece when the time comes. Until then, I'll stay in the muggle world, waiting. You can't talk me out of it mother. They're apart of me. I feel like they do. I can't just seduce and be happy like the rest of the Pluto's people. I'm half human. I need to go to them. Anyway, I feel the animals calling. They need me. Care for me. But most of all mother, they want me for me. And that is something no one has ever wanted before." With that she left the room to begin her new life as a human.

-

"This school idea is exactly what we needed. Combining our powers and traits to make the most powerful Wizarding School ever was indeed clever." Godric stated to the other three occupants of the room, Salazar, Helga, and Rowena.

"Hmmm, yes, a decent idea. But who will oversee everything, besides a headmaster?" Helga asked, thoroughly interested.

"A hat. We could charm a hat to know each of our characteristics. It will be able to read the students and teachers in order to place them in the right house. The houses, in turn, are named after each of us, allowing the hat to sort accordingly by how they stand by us." Rowena declared this with an air of intellect.

"And the name?" Salazar asked, finally speaking up. "What shall we name this great castle of ours?" The others looked around, stumped by his question. "No suggestions then? Good, fore I have the perfect name ever: Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." Salazar proposed.

Godric stood up. "Very well. It's all settled."

With nods from everyone the school reached its completion. Within a year it was up and running.


	3. The Hogwarts Years

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this on the first two chapters. Nothing of J. K. Rowling's belongs to me. Everything I'm pretty sure does. Except the Island of Crete, of course.  
  
Chapter Three The Hogwarts Years  
  
A mansion lay in the remote island of Crete. The building held many rooms, and inside one particular room laid two little children playing. A boy with stark white hair and captivating grey eyes rolled a ball with frog legs sticking out to a girl with shining blue eyes and straight brown hair. As ball approached her, the legs suddenly shot around then caused the ball to jump straight over the girl's head. Her laughter immediately filled the room.

From the doorway stepped two men, one, an older gentleman with grey hair who went by the name of Merlin, and the other a middle aged man named Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, who was undoubtedly the father of the little boy, with the same hair, strong cheek bone and aristocratic chin and nose. Merlin, one could only guess, belonged to the little girl, though they looked very different, the sparkle in their eyes was the same. If one looked close enough into their eyes you could see the tiniest hint of a sunflower sitting there, soaking up the sun and dripping with happiness. The mark of an inner child always at play.

"You know, Merlin, that we would be happy to have her stay here with us. No one would bother her here on the island. We would raise her as our own. You could come to her any time you wished." Lucius said in an endearing voice.

"Ah, yes, I know you would Lucius. But she has family to return to. I'm sure you understand that. Her muggle family needs her. Her spirit, demeanor, and protection. They miss her; but most of all, they need her. It's not as if she won't be in touch. She will even be allowed to visit. But it is for the best. If you love her, you will let her return to her family. She has been with us for long enough." Merlin replied, a tear making a slow journey down his weary chin.

"And what of her magic? It is very strong, who will nurture it? Surely you don't propose we ignore it?" Lucius asked anxiously. "Of course I don't plan on ignoring it. I will teach her. Maybe someday she will return to our world permanently, but as of now she must return to America." Merlin stated.

"Very well, shall we go break the news to our young ones?" Lucius asked, the answer already known.

Merlin simply nodded his head, then walked over to his beloved niece. Lucius followed briskly behind, a sinking feeling in his heart weighing down his steps. Finally the two men approached the children playing frog ball. The two men then spoke to the children. All of a sudden the children burst into tears, the boy, Draco, saying nothing, and the girl, Icelle, simply spurting off how it wasn't fair. After a few minutes the children quieted down, then huddled together.

Having said their good-byes, Icelle walked over to Lucius and hugged his leg. He reached down and picked her up, hugging her the whole time. He then handed her to Merlin, who, with a pop, apparated leaving the two males to themselves.

Draco looked up to his father with tears still streaming down his face. His father picked him up and simply held, the best thing he could do for his son right now.  
  
-  
  
"She should be here by now, Father. What could be taking so long?" Draco asked, anxious for his guest to arrive.

"She will be here any minute now. Give Icelle a chance. You know Merlin; he never arrives anywhere on time." Lucius replied to his son, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, you're right, but that does not make it any better." Draco said, a pout still evident on his face.

Draco, now eleven, had already received his Hogwart's letter that December. His hair was slicked back much like his father's shoulder length hair, with the only difference being Draco's hair was much shorter. He had on grey, slender robes, the style for this century, while his father's robes billowed out and were silver in color.

Draco, short for his age, paced the room, which was furnished in Mahogany, imported straight from Africa. He paced on a one of a kind Persian rug, which lay on a strong, hardwood floor. The room had a view of the ocean, and if he had stopped and listened, the sound of the waves lapping against the shore would have soothed his nerves. His father, Lucius, sat in a whicker recliner, watching his son with an expression of soft amusement. Lucius was at least six feet tall, with white slicked back hair and an aristocratic face. Usually uptight, at the moment he was eased back, waiting the arrival of his son's best friend, a female named Icelle.

Patience was never one of Draco's strong suits, which was quite evident now. Just when Draco was about to go off once more, there was a loud pop, and two people, a girl of Draco's age and an older man, were suddenly standing in the middle of the room. Upon the relieved look upon Draco's face, the girl burst out laughing, then ran up and hugged him. The man stood there, a broad smile playing on his face. Lucius chuckled as they finally arrived. He then walked over to the man.

"Merlin, how very nice to see you." Lucius said politely.

"Oh, stop with polite small talk Lucius, you know me better than that." Merlin retorted, chuckling all the while.

"What ever took you so long? Draco about tread a hole in my irreplaceable Persian rug." Lucius asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Merlin replied secretively. The focus of the two men then turned to the almost teens who stood before them catching up on old news.

"Drakie, how have you been? I've missed you ever so much." Icelle asked, only half sarcastically.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me DRAKIE? My name is Draco, use it." Draco said in an admonishing voice, joking all the while.

"Okay, I will call you Draco from now on Drakie." Icelle said in an innocent voice.

"Err. I will never win this battle, will I?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Of course not silly. So, tell me how life has been treating you?" Icelle asked. The two began talking vividly then walked out of the room. They had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
-  
  
"Get dressed for dinner, Icey." Draco ordered as he stepped into the room.

"Why, are you having company?" Icelle asked.

"As a matter of fact we are?"  
"Well, who is it then?"  
"Professor Severus S. Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts and my devoted Godfather." Draco said in an admiring tone.

"Oh, just him? I thought it might actually be someone important?" Icey replied rolling her eyes at the same time.

"What is it between you two? Why do you always have to fight?" Draco asked, annoyed by her sarcasm.

"I don't know, but I do know that he started it." Icey said simply.

"So like you. At least try to get along with him, even if he baits you up." Draco said, pleading with her on some level.

"I'll try, but just for you Drakie. Does that mean I can't bait him though?" She asked naively.

"Get dressed." Draco said, and then walked out.

Icey looked at the wardrobe, its doors standing wide open. It accented the room nicely, the wardrobe did. It was made of some dark, varnished wood, most likely Cherry. The wardrobe had snakes of various species engraved on it, a common garden snake standing at the very top, guarding its temple. A desk made of the same dark wood lay in the center of the room, with a chair made fit for a king, or in this case queen, accompanying it. Minor rugs lay scattered throughout the room, giving it a cozy and comfortable theme. A Queen size bed stood against the back wall, dressed in Egyptian cotton. A body-sized window stood beside, offering a view of the grand landscape below it. In the distance, sheep could be seen grazing, black and white sheep dogs herding them along. Pixies kept the room lit in a gentle light, trapped in glass imprisonments. The walls held pictures of faraway lands, where unicorns roamed freely in wild prairies.

Done admiring the design and layout of the room, Icey walked up to the wardrobe and pulled out an old-fashioned dress robe. She chose for its black color and flowing fabric, trying to get on the good side of Draco's Godfather's fashion sense.

"If he has one." Icey spoke aloud to herself.

Having changed, she quickly made her way down stairs, noticing she was the last one to arrive.

"I see you are finally ready to grace us with your presence at dinner?" Snape asked, quickly reaching her bad side.

"Indeed, isn't it wonderful?" She replied, then stepped up to Draco.

Lucius interrupted them before they could truly start and said, "Since we are all here, let us begin dinner."

Dinner proceeded without trouble, Icey keeping her word to Draco. Once they were excused from dinner, the two children went upstairs, back to the room Icey was occupying during her stay.

"How did I do?" Icelle asked Draco.

"Very good, I'm proud?" Draco replied distractedly, making it clear that something else was on his mind.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Yes. Hogwarts will be a totally new experience. One I'll have to go through without you." Draco said, truly opening up.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Remember how nervous I was when I first entered public school?" Draco nodded. "But then I went through with it and realized it was nothing."

"Everyone likes you though. What if no one likes me?" Draco asked.

"No one like you? Draco Malfoy? You have lost your ever lovin' mind, haven't you? Of course they will like. They can't help but like you Draco." Icey replied encouragingly.

"I will be going in all alone. You knew people before you went to school." Draco argued.

"You won't be alone. You'll have Crabbe and Goyle Junior." Icelle said half- heartedly.

"As if they count."

"And you will always have Snape to rely on. You know he'll be there for you one hundred percent." Draco nodded. "So go in there like the Malfoy you are and show them what you got."  
  
-  
  
"Do you have to go so soon, Icey?" Draco asked, even though the answer was clear.

"Yeah, I do. You may not start school until September, but I start tomorrow. So yeah, I have got to go." Icelle replied insistently. The two kids hugged each other, then the girl stepped up to her uncle, who apparated them back to America.  
  
-  
  
Back in America, two people suddenly appeared in an unoccupied living room.  
  
"I will be going now, Icelle. Write often." Merlin said to his niece.

"Always Uncle Merl. Love you." Icelle replied, reaching up and hugging her uncle. With a wink, Merlin was gone.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." Icey yelled as she stepped toward the dining room. Her parents looked up from their dinner.

"Did you have a nice trip, Hun." Her mother asked.

"Absolutely Mom. You should have been there. Y'all know they always invite y'all." Icey said.

"Thanks anyway, but I would rather keep my feet planted firmly to the ground." Her father replied, acknowledging her magic ever so slightly. They never talked about magic or her uncle. They acknowledged its presence, and that was it. No discussions or debates or shows. Nothing. They simply avoided the topic. It was the only way Icelle's parents could grasp the idea that their little girl was a normal middle schooler.  
  
-  
  
At the same time every year, Merlin and Icey made the trip to Malfoy Mansion. There she would catch with her lifelong best friend, Draco. They would talk for hours on end while Merlin and Lucius talked about the Ministry of Magic and random magical theories. While there, Severus Snape would always come, to check on his Godson and to irritate his best friend. Though Severus at first had highly disliked Icelle, he now looked upon her fondly, just as he did Draco. But she would never know that.

Draco was going into his Sixth year at Hogwarts, sixteen years of age. He was pacing yet again in the study, waiting for his best friend to arrive. Though his father was not there to watch him go through the ritual. This time, however, he wasn't pacing because he was impatient. He was pacing because he had something very important to ask of her.

It was a known fact that the Malfoy family was in fact a Deatheater family. His father, Lucius, and Severus Snape, had joined the Dark Lord at a young age, but quickly realized their mistake. Since then, they had been working for Dumbledore against Voldemort. However, in Draco's Fifth year, his father had been sent to Azkaban, the most feared of all places, because he was exposed as a Deatheater. That was all fine and dandy because it was clear that the Order of the Phoenix would get his father out, but they hadn't. Dumbledore turned his back on Lucius, no matter how much Snape argued with him. Now Draco was left to himself. Yes, he had his mother, but that was really nothing. She was so obsessed with herself that she paid Draco no mind. So Draco was on his own, with no one to turn to except Icelle, whom he waited very anxiously for.

Finally, there was a loud pop, revealing that Merlin and Icelle had entered the room. Draco heaved a great sigh and ran up to them, anxiety written all across his face. Just a quick glance at Draco let Icelle know that something was up.

"Drakie, what's wrong?" She asked, noticing that Lucius was not present.

"Father. Azkaban. Dumbledore. Betrayed." Draco managed to say.

"Hun, slow down. Don't forget to breath." Icey said.

Taking a deep breath and sitting in his father's whicker chair, Draco continued. "As you know, Voldemort sent father out to get the Prophecy." Icey nodded. "Well, it turns out that Potter and his gang was there. There was a fight and Dumbledore showed up, along with Voldemort. The Golden Trio and their army won the battle, which was a good thing, but of course that left father exposed as a death eater. Yet everything was still good because we expected Dumbledore to get him out." Here Draco paused uneasily, not wanting to continue.

"Go on." Icey encouraged, with Merlin simply in the background listening to Draco's tale.

"But Dumbledore didn't." At his statement, Icelle gasped, her face s shade paler. Draco continued. "Dumbledore just left him for Voldemort to take care of. Severus tried to get Dumbledore to change his mind, but he simply threatened to expose Severus too. The plans have changed. Dumbledore is up to something, and no one knows what it is."

"How will Lucius get out?" Icey asked, afraid of the answer.

"Voldemort. On Halloween Voldemort is going to break into Azkaban and release all of his followers. He needs them all for some new plan to kill Potter. And the Dark Lord still believes Father to be loyal to him."

"Well, this is unexpected," was all Icey could think of to say.

"That's not all?"

"It isn't?" Icey asked.

"No, he wants me to join his ranks upon my next birthday." Draco said, disgust dripping off of every word.

"Not good, not good at all." Icey murmured, distress echoing its alarm inside her head.

"So here is my next point." Draco said, then waited to make sure he had her attention. When she stared directly at him he resumed where he had left off.

"I need you here, Icey."

"What?" She asked, clearly confused by his statement.

"I want you to come to Hogwarts. To help me get to the bottom of everything. I have to know what Dumbledore is up to and you are the only person that can find out."

"Why me?"

"You are the Heiress of the Wizarding World. No matter what his plans, Dumbledore will try to use you. Besides Potter, you're the greatest pawn to have. He'll want your powers, so he'll confide in you, or, if not confide, make a mistake in front of you."

She nodded in acceptance of what he said, then waited for him go further. "You can get into their ranks. Inside the Order of the Phoenix. And expose whatever plans Dumbledore has. "

"Wait a minute. Dumbledore decided to drop Lucius, right?" She asked. Draco muttered his agreement. "Then why didn't he drop Snape as well, knowing how mad he would be?" She asked, making a strong point.

"I honestly don't know. Perhaps Dumbledore still needs him."

"Merlin, do you think you could explain to my parents the situation?" Merlin shook his head, a sad look crossing his face.

"Thanks. Okay Draco, I'll come.  
  
Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update. I had one idea then decide upon something totally different so I had to rewrite this chapter. It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but I'll try harder on the next one. Please review and send any ideas you have. Thanks.


End file.
